Many enterprise applications are communicatively coupled to a database for storing and manipulating large amounts of data. Throughout the lifecycle of the software applications, numerous upgrades, patches, and versioning changes may be applied. With each of these changes to the applications, the schema structure of the database may change. This may involve adding or removing columns of data.